Escape
by Astred
Summary: When Nikita's Life is threatened. What will Michael do to prevent her from being harmed. Please read and review.


A. N. All right, One Quick little thing before you start. I wrote this a long time ago. I repeat. A LONG time ago. Probaby in the show second season. I decided to redo it and put it on ff.net. so keep it in mind as to why is comes out the way it does. Thank you for reading. Please review and let me know what you think. Also, Check out some of my other stories. Thank. Hey, There is nothing wrong with plugging other stories, is there?  
  
Nikita was at home when she heard a knock at the door. She lazily got up off the couch and walked over to the door and looked out of the peep hole. She wasn't expecting Michael because when Madeline told them to go home and have some rest he elected to stay and do some work.  
  
Michael saw that she had her hair in pig tails and couldn't help but let out a small laugh.  
  
"I thought that you were going to stay and work instead of coming home. Did you change your mind?" Nikita asked with a smile.  
  
"I thought I would see if you wanted to go out for a cup of coffee." He asked as he walked in the door.  
  
"Make that tea and you have a deal."  
  
"Tea it is then." Nikita turned around and grabbed her coat and then they walked out the door.  
  
"So is there something that you wanted talk about?" Nikita was a little curious about Michael just deciding to go out. He could tell that she thought that he was up to something, but the honest truth was he just wanted to be close to her. He needed to have her around him. He wanted to feel the softness of her skin, but the only other times that he has touched her it was on a mission and he always had to betray his feeling for her. He had to lie to get her to do things and he hated every minute of it. He just wanted to be able to love her without having to worry about the consequences. He could care less if they did something to him, but he knew that they wouldn't come after him. He was too important to them. They would go after Nikita and he couldn't let that happen.  
  
"I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tonight." Michael asked.  
  
"This is not going to be another mission like last time, is it?" She looked at him with her head cocked sideways.  
  
Michael knew what she was talking about, the very first mission that she had to go on.  
  
"No, I promise you that this will be just you and I. No one else from the Section will even know about it. Why don't you start getting dressed and I will call and make the reservations." He loved the way she looked but he wanted to take her someplace nice.  
  
"How do I dress?"  
  
"Put on something real nice." He made up his mind that this was going to be how he would start trying to apologize to her for all the times that he betrayed her.  
  
After maybe about an hour she emerged from her bedroom. She was absolutely gorgeous. She had her hair up on the top of her head and she had a black dress that went midway up her thigh with black high heel shoes on. It took all the willpower that he had to keep from grabbing her in his arms and kissing her passionately.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" He asked. He was still looking her up and down.  
  
"Yes, let's go. Am I dressed OK?"  
  
Michael turned around and looked at her with those beautiful green eyes. "You're beautiful."  
  
Nikita got a bright smile on her face. She was thinking the same thing about him. "So what is the special occasion?" Nikita was still very happy about Michael asking her out. After all, this was a first.  
  
"I thought that we could spend an evening together so that we could talk." Michael said, but he was very nervous. "I need to tell you something. This is something I have wanted to tell you for a while now, but I did not know quite how to say it."  
  
Nikita noticed that his hands were a little shaky. She reached over and laid her hands on his. "Michael, What is it?"  
  
"What I want to tell you is that on all these missions that we have been on lately. The things that I said to you were not all lies. Anything that I told you about my feelings was the truth. I care for you a lot and I just wanted to tell you that I love y--" He stopped all of a sudden.  
  
Nikita looked at him hoping that he would finish what he was saying. "Yes?"  
  
"All I can say is that I think that I have fallen in love with you." He was looking her straight in the eye. She could tell that he was telling her how he really felt. "I know I have."  
  
"What brought this on all of a sudden?" She questioned him with a smile. Then she decided that she didn't have to know. She simply said back to him. "Well just so you know. I have been in love with you for a while."  
  
He smiled back at her. "I already knew that."  
  
After dinner they decided to go back to her place. Once they were there Michael started to kiss her with all the passion that he had been holding in for her for a while. He ran his lips over her neck and shoulders. Nikita then switched on him and started kissing along his collarbone. As she did this, she heard a very pleasurable sigh and he began to run his hands over her back. All of a sudden he stopped.  
  
"What is it?" Nikita asked. "What's happened? Why did you stop?"  
  
"Because of the cameras they have in here. Section will find out."  
  
Nikita smiled. "Don't you remember? I had them all taken out. I jerked them right out of the walls with my bare hands."  
  
Michael began kissing her again. As he slowly walked her up the stairs to her bedroom he never took his lips off of her. Once he got her up there he stopped and lifted her up in the air and kissed her stomach as her laid her down on the bed. This is something that he wanted happen again since she had been back in Section. They slowly began to undress each other. One piece of clothing at a time and taken every moment to savor each others bodies. Running there hands over every inch.  
  
The one thing that Michael and Nikita did not know was that Section had put the cameras back while Nikita was gone. Operations and Madeline had seen everything. As soon as they walked into Section they were both called into Madeline's office.  
  
"We have something to show you." She said with a small smile.  
  
What they saw surprised them both. It was them making love in Nikita's bed, the couch, the dining room table, against the wall, the recliner, on the counter, in the middle of the floor, the shower and in the kitchen. Madeline smiled and said  
  
"I never would have thought to do that in the kitchen." She smiled and turned to them. "You two just couldn't get enough of one another. Could you?"  
  
She made a joke but they both knew that they were going to be in trouble about this because that was one of the biggest rules in Section. There is to be absolutely no sexual relations between operatives unless you were told to have sex by Operation or Madeline.  
  
"Nikita, I want for you to leave. Michael and I need to talk for a minute."  
  
Nikita started to get up and then turned around defiantly. "You know that it was not his fault. I just used the charms that you showed me how to use. So if you want to blame someone for it, blame me."  
  
Madeline could tell that she was not kidding. She would do anything to help Michael and Michael would do anything for her.  
  
"This poses a serious problem. You know that Michael?" Madeline was very serious. Michael jut sat there showing no emotions what-so-ever.  
  
"How will I be punished?" Michael asked.  
  
"You will lose Nikita, plain and simple." Madeline told him.  
  
"What do you mean 'lose' Nikita?" Michael was getting a little worried.  
  
Madeline started to explain, "Nikita will be sacrificed. We need you. You are our best cold op, but Nikita has always been a problem and since you did not follow instructions, she will be cancelled."  
  
Without saying a word Michael got up and left the room. He had to find someway to stop this.  
  
Then he remembered something that he found out a while back about Nikita. He could not tell her about it then, but before he tells her now he needed to find out ahead of time that it will work. So before he went to Nikita's house that evening he stopped and made a couple of phone calls. He just hoped that it would work.  
  
After he had made his calls he went to Nikita's place. She left Section when she left Madeline's office. As Michael knocked on the door he thought about his time with Nikita. He loved her and he would not ever let anything happen to her. As Nikita opened the door with blood red eyes and he knew she had been crying.  
  
"What happened in there after I left Michael?" Nikita was so scared that they were going to do something to him. She could care less about what happened to her.  
  
Michael simply said "We are going to be free."  
  
Of course Madeline would not set us free. Nikita thought to herself. Even if Operations wasn't there, she knew that she would never be free.  
  
"How do you expect us to do that?" Nikita questioned. "What happened in Madeline's office?"  
  
Although she already knew the answer, Madeline had told Michael that she was to be cancelled.  
  
"I have a plan." Michael said. "I just hope that it will work. We will be killed while on a mission. Or at least Operations and Madeline will think so. We will simply disappear into the night. "  
  
They decided to do this on the very next one.  
  
Two days later they were called in for a mission. They had blow up a plant that was used for making explosives. They knew that it would only take one bomb to blow the whole place.  
  
Once they were inside the plant they set the bomb to go off in five minutes instead of ten and when it blew Birkoff and everyone else knew that no one could have survived that kind of blast. Right before the explosion Birkoff saw that the trackers still placed them inside. What he did not know was that they had taken them out and were safely outside on their way to freedom.  
  
Michael took Nikita to the closest road where they sat waiting for a car to come. One went down the road and he pulled her down so that they could not see them and when she saw another one coming she ducked down, but he pulled her back up with a smile.  
  
"I think that you will want to see this one."  
  
Nikita could not tell who was in it. At least not until it came a little closer. Then she saw who it was. She thought that she was seeing a ghost.  
  
"That is Helen Wicke. I thought that you cancelled her. You knew that I cared about her. Why didn't you tell me that you did not kill her?"  
  
But he would not answer any of her questions, yet.  
  
"Hello Nikita." Helen said.  
  
Nikita remembered how happy that she was when she thought that she had found her daughter. Nikita wished that she had been her daughter. She had cared so much about her, more than her real mother did.  
  
"Did you tell her yet?"  
  
"No, I was waiting till you got here.."  
  
"What, Tell me what? What do you want to tell me?" Nikita was getting worried. "Just tell me whatever it is. Is it bad?" Michael had to smile at the way Nikita was starting to act, but he didn't want her to get too upset so he started to explain.  
  
"Right before I was sent to cancel Helen I decided that I would try to tell her who her real daughter was. I felt for her and I knew how much you cared for her and when I looked through it I found out something that Operations and Madeline did not know. You are her real daughter. I checked and that bitch of a woman that you knew as your mother had adopted you."  
  
"Are you really my mother?" Helen began to cry. Then Nikita thought about what she had done to her husband. Helen had feeling that Nikita was thinking about what had happened when they were after the trigger.  
  
"Michael explained everything to me. Don't worry about what happened then. You were right to do what you did. It was something I shouldn't have been doing in the first place and knowing he would try to kill you even thinking you were my daughter, he deserved it."  
  
Nikita and Helen talked for hours before turning to Michael  
  
"So, where are we going?" Nikita asked as she laid her head up against Michael in the back seat.  
  
"Michael has been sending money that he had gotten out of Sections accounts that had been seized during different missions and I bought a place in Canada. It's a nice big place that Section will never find us." Helen answered. "There is also several hundred thousand dollars put up to last us a very long time."  
  
"Does that mean that we are finally free?" Nikita asked.  
  
It was Michael that finished her sentence. "To be together, I love you, Nikita..."  
  
"I love you too, Michael" Nikita said.  
  
Helen looked into the rearview mirror at the two love birds cuddled up together. "All right you two. When do I get me some grandchildren? I'm not getting any younger you know."  
  
They broke into laughter then Michael turned to Nikita.  
  
"Let's start with the wedding."  
  
THE END  
  
A. N. So, what did you think? Please read and review and let me know. Remember, I wrote this a LONG time ago, just reminding you. Sorry. 


End file.
